The present invention relates to an automatic accompaniment apparatus for automatically generating a set of chord backing tone, bass tone and percussive rhythm tone according to a given pattern based on designated chord, rhythm type and so on.
There has been known a conventional automatic accompaniment apparatus of the type having a memory for storing a plurality of accompaniment patterns which are a repetitive musical note pattern having one or two measure lengthl. A player designates a code number of a desired pattern to select the same for use in the automatic accompaniment. However, the mere code number is not descriptive and is therefore not indicative of feature of patterns. Thus, it is difficult to quickly and readily select a desired accompaniment pattern.